Dragon Soul
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: The Black Dragon is just a myth right? Woo the Wise proved High Roller was just tricking them all! Dragons don't really exist...right? Right?
1. A Plea for Help

**This fic is kinda old, but I haven't submitted it to so I thought I would X3. **

**Dragon Soul**

**By Chibi Fox Hat**

**

* * *

**

Commander ApeTrully hopped along the turtles for his morning jog. Hopefully this day would go without the Commander's capture. The monkey king in disguise sighed to himself. He was such a useless Commander at times, and an even more useless king of the monkeys, or at least that's what he thought of himself.

Not saying he hadn't earned his title…but he was a pacifist, he didn't want to fight but make peace. That didn't mean he couldn't, oh no. Commander ApeTrully felt it more gratifying to use his brain to outwit and outmatch his opponents when he could.

Most of them however had amazing abilities and where all around larger than himself. Though he couldn't just waltz around using his special abilities, they'd figure it out. Commander ApeTrully hadn't realized it, but he'd wandered far from the safety of Big Green territory.

The monkey king in disguise found himself halting as the bushes rustled and in that moment he realized that he was out of Big Green territory.

"O-Oh wonderful," he took a extremely weak fighting stance, nervousness causing him to shake. "Who's there!" His voice was anything but threatening and the rustling only grew louder.

"Relax…" a calm voice emitted from the bushes and the head of a dragon poked out, her scales a marvelous white.

"Dragon Queen!" the Commander gasped rushing forward worry evident in his eyes as he approached her. The white dragon looked weak as he got closer, but her glittering eyes held a firmness that wouldn't allow pity to be bestowed upon her. She was the Queen of her species, the ruler of the dragons though low in number, she would not be looked down upon.

"It is good to see you, old friend," she remarked with a weak and frail smile.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, but what has happened Heroin?" Commander questioned worriedly calling her by her name instead of her title. His eyes grew wide with horror as he saw not too far down her middle a long black charred streak that could only be described as a horrid burn. Her beautiful white scales where died black, and he could tell the flames had breeched the protective scales reaching the tender flesh.

"I imagine…our promise still stands Commander?" she questioned and ApeTrully nodded quickly, taking her clawed paw within his both of his.

"It does my friend, and it shall continue to stand as long as you will it," the Commander stated giving her paw a reassuring stroke.

"Can it be broken now? Though it loathes me to reveal both myself and my weakness I cannot die this day." The Commander nodded the signal atop his head began sending out the signal for help, he couldn't run back, get help and return. That would leave her vulnerable to an ambush. He shuttered at the thought of High Roller discovering that dragons, do in fact, exist.

Something truly horrible must be happening though, the dragon queen wouldn't leave the sanctum of her castle, risk being discovered, for no good reason.

"Tell me Heroin, as a friend, what is happening?" He whispered gently awaiting the help he knew would come. The dragoness shifted her slender wingless body and revealed with her tail a golden baby dragon who was in a deep slumber, wings folded tightly against his body.

"My child is at risk," she murmured bringing her baby forward to show ApeTrully, but kept it close enough to ease her maternal instincts. ApeTrully was a friend, but this was her child, any miss step could cause him to be scorched by maternal protectiveness. He acknowledged that, but was in awe at the winged dragon before him.

"Oh Heroin, I hadn't the slightest clue you settled down!" he was delighted beyond belief. "But this dragon has wings…why is that?" He looked at her questioningly, dragons weren't usual portrayed as having wings, and none that he ever knew had them either.

"I settled down with a dragon from the west," she remarked a pink shade dusting her cheeks a light rosy color. "But…he had to return to the west and rejoin his clan. He stated he'd return one day, and I have faith in that promise. Just as I had faith in our promise."

Commander knew what it meant when the dragon queen took your promises seriously. Being one of the strongest of all the animals and a legend at that, she wasn't one to take any promise seriously, for a trickster could lurk in the shadows.

"Well, why is your child in danger?" he asked. She craned her neck down to whisper next to him.

"The black dragon, the real one, he's escaped," ApeTrully's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and his whole face became stricken in horror under his mask.

"Step away from Commander ApeTrully!" Ling Chung's voice broke between the two's conversation and the Commander and Heroin both looked over at the first squad warrior. She growled lowly at the group moving her son away from their sight and under her slightly risen torso.

"At ease!" Commander quickly intervened before anyone could attack the weakened dragoness. "This is my dear friend Dragon Queen, I ask you to show her respect!"

"ApeTrully, I grow weaker by the second…" the dragon queen murmured her head slumping to the ground. "I ask you…please if I should die…" Her eyes rolled backwards the lids falling over the irises.

"Heroin!" the Commander gasped, he rushed to her side eyes wide. Quickly he placed a hand on her neck, and signed with relief. She was alive…jumping into action he looked at first squad. "Quickly, we must get her wound properly dressed!"

"Ew nasty!" Mighty Ray stated looking at the wound.

"If you have time to gawk, please use that time to be a little more productive!" Though he'd said please, everyone was shocked by the sharp edge his voice suddenly held. Nodding quickly, everyone helped the large dragoness onto a turtle tank they'd thankfully brought.

Jumpy was about to pick up the baby when Commander quickly stated, in a much calmer and nicer tone, that he would take the child. After all this was Heroin's child, and not that he didn't trust Jumpy, but he rather not get singed by his dear friend if she figured out he hadn't kept a close eye on her son.

The trek, back was long, they had to be gentle with the injured dragon queen, but it didn't mean they didn't hurry or check up on her from time to time, just to make sure she was still breathing.

After reaching the sanctum of Big Green, ApeTrully could only sigh in relief and exhaustion.

He'd lugged the baby dragon, though small, was very heavy for such a long distance. Laying the golden dragon beside his injured mother the Commander fell on his bottom, wiping at the sweat that'd formed on his brow.

His rest was short lived as the baby dragon awoken, his little golden head bobbing slightly up and down as he tried to shake away the sleepiness. His eyes where that of his mother's shade and everyone watched in awe as he began to become more animated. The awe was replaced by grief as they watched the baby look towards his mother.

His eyes stretched wide and tears bubbled up. "Mommy?" his voice was high and soft but defiantly male. His wings lowered and the look of regret was clear on his face. "Oh this is all my fault…"

"What do you mean?" ApeTrully asked, walking up beside the young dragon. He jumped back, taking a sudden defensive position in front of his mother, his lips furrowed upwards showing needle sharp teeth.

"Easy!" ApeTrully stated backing up slightly to show he meant no harm. "I'm a friend of your mother's I'm known as Commander ApeTrully!" Realization seemed to hit the young dragon as he inspected the Commander more thoroughly.

"Oh, you're the man mommy talked about," the dragon finally stated, his body relaxing. He glanced at his mother regretfully, his eyes lingering on her wound only causing more tears to fill his eyes. "She got hurt protecting me…"

Flashback

"Bullion be careful!" Heroin stated as she eyed her son roughhousing around with a kangaroo friend of theirs. "I don't want you too close to the imprisonment of the black dragon!"

"I know mommy!" Bullion stated pouncing on Henno, the Kangaroo King's daughter.

"We're being really careful!" Henno stated kicking up and knocking the dragon off of herself. The two children giggled and continued to roughhouse. Little did they realize but…they weren't safe at all. A sense of dread washed over the Dragon Queen and she turned looking towards the children.

Her eyes surveyed the area, calculating and sharp, until the fell on something disturbing. The gate's statue was missing…that meant. Eyes widened as she saw something move just to her son's right before red, malevolent eyes appeared in the shadows gazing hungrily at her offspring and the kangaroo princess. "Move!" They stared at her in confusion not taking the hint, that gave the threat the perfect opportunity to strike.

She sprung into action with a roar and put herself between the kangaroo princess, and her boy taking a hit of dark energy. Her muzzle stretched wide as a roar of pure agony erupted from her throat. "Run!" She managed the syllable through gritted teeth.

But they were frozen in fear. She cursed her bad luck and quickly called the kangaroo king, who wasn't far off chatting with his wife, the two where quick to grab the children and take them to safety. The black dragon struck again, causing rocks to fall down onto the Kangaroo king, the marsupial tried his hardest to shield Bullion but one rock bounced off the baby dragon's head sending him into a world of darkness.

Before anymore damage could be done the black dragon fled taking in the shadows and disappearing completely. Kangaroo king was quick to rush to her side but couldn't give her the proper medical attention, asking of him to hold down the fort she grabbed her child and fled to the earth below.

End Flashback

"If I had just moved…when she said" he sniffed rubbing his tear filled eyes with his claws paw. ApeTrully rested his hand in between Bullion's wings and patted there gently.

"You cannot change what happened my friend," he stated in a whisper. "But believe me, we will do all we can to assist your mother and your kingdom."

The golden dragon managed a teary smile and nodded before whispering, "Thanks."

The wait for Heroin to wake up was long, and agonizing especially for little Bullion. Any time the dragon queen would move he was quick to rise and ready to greet her.

When she didn't wake up fully like he expected his wings sagged and he loitered back to his corner, laying down, but never keeping his eyes off of her for long.

The peacocks chimed softly, stating it was twelve o'clock at night. Bullion was awake, but sleep tugged at his eye lids making it difficult to keep his vigil.

"Bullion, was it?" He about jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice emit from nowhere, his golden head whipped around and he came face to face with the commander. The man looked sheepishly at him rubbing the back of his head and chuckling slightly. "I apologize if I frightened you."

"Oh, it's ok mister ApeTrully," the boy looked up at the man.

"May I sit?" he nodded and ApeTrully sat beside him. The two sat in silence for a while just waiting in their vigil of the dragon queen.

"So you're the guy who my mom used to tell stories about," Bullion stated suddenly trying to keep his mind off of the sleep that tugged at his lids. "She said the both of you go way back." The golden dragon looked up at ApeTrully and smiled softly. "She said you where the first person she ever trusted…that wasn't a dragon."

"Ah yes, it is true," he said fondly the smile just under his mask, he closed his eyes taking in the memories. "We do indeed go back, to our younger years, when she was just a hatchling and her grandfather still reined as king."

"Whatever happened…? I mean, why is our castle in the sky now?" Bullion asked suddenly. "She said it wasn't always that way, when she was a kid they lived not too far from here if I'm not mistaken."

ApeTrully became nervous then, not entirely sure if he should tell or not. Sighing to himself he looked over at Bullion and was about to say he couldn't say when he was hit with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. The monkey king wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked down.

"The humans," he stated softly, not entirely sure were to begin. "Let me say this first, not all humans are this way Bullion. You must have faith, that there is good in them." The dragon nodded awaiting eagerly for an explanation. "The humans…began to hunt dragons."

Bullion's eyes widened to saucer size as he stared at ApeTrully blankly, shaking his head. "No way…w…why would humans…Why would they hunt us?"

"I cannot say," ApeTrully couldn't bring himself to say that it was mostly for sport, and the beautiful scales and horns the dragons had. "It was wrong…and fearing that it could happen again your mother left taking her followers to the sky and away from humans."

He watched as the boy's eyes calculated while he stared at his paws, his wings taught as if he were ready to take off. "That's how…that's how my grandfather died wasn't it?" he looked up at ApeTrully with the same hard look his mother used to give the monkey king when they were younger, when she was determined about something or wanted answers.

"I'm afraid so…" he stated softly. He was surprised when he felt Bullion nuzzle his arm, and he looked towards the boy in confusion.

"Thanks mister ApeTrully," the dragon stated looking back towards his mother his eyes drooping with sleep. "Thanks for telling me the truth, I know it would've been hard for my mom if I'd asked her…"

"I wish it wasn't the truth my friend…" he stated solemnly looking over at Heroin. Time continued to pass by and eventually the two vigil keepers fell into a deep slumber, exhaustion making sure they got at least a little sleep.

* * *

**So what doya think?**


	2. Recovery

**Wow I didn't expect to get any reviews at all on this...so when I saw the two reviews I got, wow I at least had to update! Even if I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but I'll try to figure it out :3. I really do appreciate the reviews I got, thanks to Eclipse the Dragon and Magic Jac, it means a lot! **

**It's a bit shorter than the last chapter sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah don't own them, but that's pretty obvious no?**

**

* * *

**

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor when you have a perfectly good bed ApeTrully," a good natured voice stated in a whim sickle tone. "You'll catch a cold."

The commander sat up quickly almost smashing his head right into Heroin's, if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes both would have serious headaches. She'd arched her neck upwards her head a few feet from his. Purple eyes glimmered softly, and a small smile graced her lips.

"It seems I had two vigil holders," she murmured softly, looking back at her son. The little gold dragon was tucked next to his mother's belly, and before falling asleep was mindful of the adult's wound.

ApeTrully sat up, and groaned when his muscles protested harshly.

"You shouldn't have fallen sleep on the flooring, especially not holding a vigil that wasn't needed…" Heroin said softly, watching as the Monkey king in disguise worked out the kinks in his body.

"Ah, it was no trouble, besides I wanted to make sure you were alright," ApeTrully stated, smiling behind his mask. "I was anxious anyways, what with the newest occurrence, I could barely sleep."

"You were quite a sleep when I woke up," she joked softly, watching as her son slept. "Cuddling with my son as it were."

"Oh dear, I must have thought him a pillow," ApeTrully stated, embarrassed.

"It was quite funny, he was chewing on you disguise," she stated with a smirk. She'd tuned into the fact that no one was near, and that every occupant of Big Green was probably still asleep at this time. It'd been years since she'd seen her friend, and so she decided that talking with a good friend would ease her tension, she still didn't fully trust the humans. "It reminded me of the past."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember that you had a particular habit of chewing on my tail," he shot back with a smirk on his face, and he knew she knew he was smirking. She clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and looked away. Ah yes, she'd forgotten how they used to joke, but she hadn't thought of a counter yet…darn that ApeTrully!

"I was a child, and I just had a habit of chewing on things in my sleep," she stated, her grin fading. "Rocks were a usual thing-" She looked back at him and added after finding a counter. "I never asked you to take naps with me as a hatchling, now did I?"

"Well…" Darn she had him on that one…"Oh dear, I suppose you've got me on that one. Hm…perhaps it was my fear of the dark as a child? You tended to glow like snow in the evening hours if light hit your scales."

"Yes now I remember, dreadful fear wasn't it? I remember you could hardly close your eyes without freaking out," she stated, smiling impishly. The monkey in disguise huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Now, now you've already gotten me beaten Heroin," ApeTrully stated, wagging a finger at her in scolding. "Over kill is hardly necessary."

"Hm…you make a point," Heroin said chuckling slightly, her purple eyes softened a fraction as she regarded her long time friend. "It's good to see you again ApeTrully…"

"It's good to see you as well Heroin, it has been some years."

A serious tone settled upon them, and ApeTrully sat waiting for her to speak again. It had surprised him by the quickness the mood had changed, suddenly his strong friend looked vulnerable, and unsure of herself or her situation. Purple eyes glanced over to the golden bundle still asleep against her stomach, she sighed shakily and returned her gaze to the Commander.

"I'm scared…" her eyes betrayed nothing, her façade was gone…and it shocked the monkey in disguise to his very core.

"This is very serious then…" was all he could come up with to say. "But-" he added after a long stretch of silence. "you are not alone in this Heroin. I promise that I will help you in any way I can. So will the rest of Big Green…"

A watery smile then, as she rested her head on her paws, purple eyes looking so very tired now. Deciding that she should be resting, and not wanting her to become worse, ApeTrully opted to leave her to rest.

"I'll leave you to sleep," ApeTrully stated, standing up and turning to walk away. A white tail stopped him, and he turned back to the white dragoness, who was now staring up at him.

"Thank you…" she murmured softly, before eyes closed and she curled up around her precious son. ApeTrully simply nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him, and left her to recover.

After he exited the room, he was surprised to find two members of first squad standing there. Mystic Sonia and Mighty Ray both jumped upon seeing the leader of Big Green right in front of them. Perhaps they had expected him not to come out yet…

"Is something the matter?" He questioned, looking the two over.

"Um no…it's just well…we," Mystic Sonia began stuttering, apparently flustered that they were caught. "We wanted to meet the dragons…"

"Oh, I'm afraid they are asleep at the moment," ApeTrully replied back, blinking curiously. It then dawned on him…they'd never seen real dragons before, just the puppet that High Roller's bald eagles made. It must be odd to find out suddenly that dragons do in fact exist and are not just folklore.

"When will they wake up?" Mighty Ray asked, crossing his arms slightly. "Aren't dragons suppose to be like really powerful?"

"I do not know, but they need rest," ApeTrully reminded, crossing his arms as well. "They are not infallible creatures, they need rest just as we do."

"Okay." Mystic Sonia said, fully ready to drag Mighty Ray away should he protest.

"I must warn you in advance," ApeTrully suddenly stated, catching the two of them. "Heroin is very wary of humans, she trusts me but not others. Please be considerate of this, she is very vulnerable, and acting upon instincts. Plus she has a hatchling."

They both nodded, and took the warning seriously. A dragon could easily toast them, an overprotective mother dragon? Well let's just say…not even all of Big Green could save these two.

While the talk with ApeTrully had calmed Heroin, the white dragoness could not find sleep this hour, she was far too paranoid for any of that. Her eyes were closed yes, but they flickered under the lids warily. She had to keep reminding herself that her son was still with her, she could feel his warmth, and he was safe. That's all that matter at the moment, the safety of her child…

A lingering bit of guilt tugged at her tired mind, she hadn't wanted to involve her friend nor his organization, but if the Black Dragon had taken her down this easily…her subjects stood no chance. She was loathed to admit her weakness…but she had not choice, pride would not save her, her child, or her kingdom. In no way would she be out of the fight either, she'd be fighting along side them, trying to destroy that Black Dragon once and for all.

All the while her wound burned with renewed vigor at her thoughts of the Black Dragon. A hiss slithered out between clenched teeth and the dragon queen found herself gasping for air. What was the Black Dragon's plan anyhow? Freedom surely wasn't enough for the malevolent being, he'd want full blown revenge, and he'd go far out of his way to make them suffer for their folly.

Her gaze worriedly flickered to the heir to the throne, Bullion was none the wiser as he slept there peacefully. She decided that she would take in this picture of peace while it lasted…the dragoness feared now that her boy would have to grow up much faster.

Heroin had so much to teach her son, yet it seemed that time was no longer on her side. The wound stung then, as if making sure she knew it was still there. Only half certain that it was laced with poison the Dragon Queen could only whimper softly, the thought of dying so soon plagued her mind, for she more than anything wanted to see her precious son reign as king…

Not speaking this to ApeTrully, keeping such a devastating secret from her best friend, it would surely upset him that she hadn't been complete truthful with her injuries. Heroin found she couldn't show anymore weakness, she needed to be strong she was the Dragon Queen after all! Besides she doubted greatly that they'd have an antidote, even she wasn't sure if she was poisoned, though she'd been showing some symptoms since arriving.

Curling ever tighter around her son in attempts to gain some comfort from the golden dragon before her, the white dragoness finally found some sleep…though it was rocky and plagued with nightmares, or nightmarish visions of the upcoming event…

* * *

**So um...reviews are very nice ^^.**


End file.
